


Just like you, Father

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: And some unimportant extras, Fluff, M/M, Mostly there is a brief moment of murder but it doesn't count, Not Beta Read, Parentlock, Surrogacy, using the most generic of child names for the kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: Hamish Watson-Holmes is very much like his father, like Sherlock, that is.(Here is a bit of fluff that I wrote about John and Sherlock dealing with a teen that wants to go along on cases - and some scenes before and after that)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any errors (spelling, grammar and otherwise) I wrote this a heck of a long time ago and I don't have the time to edit it today... maybe I'll do so in the future (but let's not lie to myself I probably won't do that).
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this. :)

It took months for them to find a suiting surrogate. And even when they did Sherlock insisted on meeting them first… and thus scared the first two away…

Today would be the meeting with the third one in the little café just outside their door. John and Sherlock were waiting, sitting at the table in the corner.

"Just please, Sherlock. Behave yourself." John says as the woman comes through the door. She has black hair that's slightly curly and blue eyes - a little bluer than Sherlock's. She's slim and rather tall. Taller than John but then again who isn't?

"Me?" He asks. John smiles. 

"Yes, Sherlock. Just keep the deductions to yourself." John begs and then she's sitting down on the chair.

"Hello." She says, her voice is light and warm and the smile on her face makes her look five years younger.

"Good Afternoon." Sherlock says. It could sound cold and clinical if you didn't know Sherlock but that was just how he spoke.

"Hello." John says, smiling.

"I'm Amy." She says. "To come directly to the point, I've been a surrogate a few times and the couples have always been really happy." Her smile widens slightly. 

"I'm John." John says and looks to Sherlock who doesn't look as if he's gonna says something soon.

"And that's my husband, Sherlock Holmes." He says, making Sherlock's eyes flick over to him for a second before going back to study Amy.

"Right… I knew I knew your face from somewhere…" She muttered. Sherlock let out a little sigh. John chuckled.

"That hat-"

"That is not the point of this meeting." Sherlock says, making John laugh. 

"He hates the hat." He explains. Sherlock glares at him.

"Oh, get over it, it was your idea to wear them." John says Sherlock shrugs and looks back at Amy.

"To get back to the point…" Sherlock started. 

"Yeah, as I said, I've done this before and I really don't know what you would want to meet me for… everything you need to know is in my profile." She said, eyeing Sherlock curiously.

"It is important to me… to us to know the mother of our child… well not exactly know but-"

"What he means is that we'd be more comfortable with it when we knew you a bit." John cuts off Sherlock, knowing that a precise definition of the word 'knowing' and what was happening here would follow.

"Ah, right." She says, smiling at John. "So… how's this gonna go?" 

"I suppose we'll drink a cup of-"

"I already know everything I need to know." Sherlock interrupts. 

"Sherlock…" John says, his voice carrying a little threat.

"I wanted to say, that I am completely fine with you as a surrogate mother for our future child." Sherlock says. Both of the other raised an eyebrow.

"How?" They ask at the same time, Amy confused and John more relieved and somewhat incredulous.

"Obvious." Sherlock starts, John rolling his eyes. "You are polite unlike the other two surrogates we met you mean it, you are not put off by us requesting a meeting, you are rather curious. You know this is important to us as future parents so you wore quite formal wear but you didn't want to seem to professional because that is not how you really are and you figured that we wanted to see what you are like in normal life so you chose a blazer with a normal jeans and long sleeve but both of them are ironed which you normally don't do possibly because you haven't got the time or you simply don't care. Your hair is tied to a knot but not a tight one. Some strands are falling out. You're not messy and have a sense of time, seeing as you came here with the underground but still your coat was buttoned and scarf carefully tucked in. Knowing the tub that is quite difficult to do if you were in a hurry. You are fit and care about your health. These is practically everything I look for in a surrogate mother. Only thing missing is knowledge about temper but judging on other people's reactions to my very self you are able to remain calm when confronted with an annoying person - although I still do not understand how I count as annoying." 

"How could you possibly know that I went on the underground?" She asks.

"Your ticket poked out from your coat pocket, also there are no car keys in your coat, you could have walked but there are no signs of that on your shoes also it is raining and your hair isn't wet. You could have taken a cab but then there would have been crinkles from sitting on your coat and blazer, which there were not." Sherlock explained quickly.

"Okay… but-" She continued.

"Amy, just don't ask. It's not gonna help." John said. "I've been trying for years…" She smiles at John, thankful to know that it wasn't her fault she didn't understand.

"And you're right I'm not getting annoyed fast. I am quite stoic in that sense." She says. Sherlock smiles slightly.

 

They mix their DNA so they don't know whose child he - as it turns out later - is.

Though… that was pretty much useless when the child - of five years - precisely explains another toddler on the playground why the sky is blue. John is quite dumbfounded and Sherlock just smiles as little confusedly. 

"guess he gets that from you…" John laughs after a while. Sherlock smiles.

"I did explain Mycroft why there was no Santa when I was six - of course Mycroft knew already." Sherlock says. "He must've memorized some of my lullabies." Sherlock says absentmindedly.

"How on earth do you put the scientific explanation of why the sky is blue into a lullaby?" John asks but Sherlock can't answer, due to being tackled by a five-year-old. Sherlock laughs and ruffles through the little boys curls - that could come from either Sherlock or his mother.

As Hamish grows older and the roundness of his face disappears with his baby-chubbiness they see more biological proof for Sherlock being his father than his intellect. He turned out to be a mini copy of Sherlock as if he'd been cloned and he was - more often than not - helping with cases.

"Oh but it's obvious, father, even Dad could see is!" Hamish calls halfway through the papers - ignoring John's 'not you too!!'. "I'm amazed you did not see this!" John already chuckles.

"What on earth is obvious about this?!" Sherlock asks. Hamish chuckles and points at the eyes of one of the victims.

"Yes. She has blue eyes."

"No, father. She has the same eyes as the first victim." Hamish explains. "They all do!" Sherlock's face go blank. John looks up stunned. Sherlock doesn't miss such things.

"Cleary the first victim's husband is a suspect or maybe an affair." Hamish says. Sherlock just grabs the papers looking closer at the victim's eyes.

"Right." Sherlock says. "Why would I miss that?" Sherlock mutters ruffling through his curls with one hand. John crosses the room and rests his chin on Sherlock's head, elbows resting on his shoulders and arms loosely crossed. 

"You wouldn't think it is important because it is the only physical similarity the women have." John answered. Sherlock put a hand to his neck, long fingers tangling in his blonde hair.

"And why do you know my mind better than I do?" Sherlock asks.

"Because you've been bragging to me about it a little over fifteen years, my love." He says. Hamish chuckles. 

It was indeed the husband of the first women who murdered the next four. Why especially the eyes was still a mystery to Sherlock but it wasn't that important seeing as the murder was caught.

It goes like that more and more often, Hamish finding the solution faster than Sherlock and with every time it happens Sherlock is a little more proud… though he sometimes wishes to see the look in Hamish's eyes again when he'd deduced something that seemed completely out of reach for him. That look of utter adoration as if Sherlock was a hero. 

That look didn't reappear until Hamish was around fifteen. John and Sherlock were on a case that concerned a chain of murders of teenage boys - with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. Hamish tried to solve it on his own… because he was teenager and he wanted his parents who weren't letting him join when looking at crime scenes and chasing culprits, to see that he was able to do it. Only thing was he didn't know the murder's hideout, so he used himself as bait… which of course went wrong.

Sherlock and John went crazy with worry what really slowed Sherlock's thinking down. Luckily he was still able to get to Hamish at time.

So now there they are, Hamish in the killer's - a man around mid-forty with watery green eyes and almost grey hair - grip and looking at Sherlock who is standing in the doorway gun pointed at the man, as if he was the greatest hero to ever walk the earth. 

"Now, don't you look at that… father, I guess?" The man says, Sherlock growls.

"Let him go, now." He commands. He has always been good at being threatening and that skill had only increased with age. 

"Why would I?" The killer asks, raising a brow. 

"Because you wouldn't be the first man I would kill." Sherlock rumbles, his voice just a bit deeper than usually.

"You wouldn't risk hitting your pretty son here…" The man chimes. 

"3…" Sherlock says.

"I really would let go off me…" Hamish says.

"2…" 

"Quiet, boy!" The man scolds.

"Last chance." Sherlock says. The man just glares at him and with saying "1" The man drops to the ground, bullet directly between his eyebrows.

"I would never miss." Sherlock says and then Hamish is hugging him. Sherlock smiles and puts his arms around his son, securing the gun.

 

"What did you think?!" John shouts when they come home. "You could have gotten yourself killed!" Hamish breaks down on the couch, tears flowing over his cheeks. John looks surprised. His son has never cried… well not counting the first three years. Sherlock put a hand to John's shoulder to tell him it's not his fault.

"Hamish…" He says softly. "Are you okay?" He asks, sitting down next to him. Hamish snuggles into him, burying his face in the coat he's still wearing. Sherlock wraps his arms around him and presses his lips to his hair.

"It's gonna pass, Hamish." Sherlock mumbles. "You're gonna feel better tomorrow, I promise." 

 

Later that evening just before going to sleep John asks.

"How did you know what was wrong with him?" He asks. Sherlock smiles lightly.

"I've been through the same. The first time adrenaline high fades, the first time you've come home after been threatened." Sherlock explains. "You've been through that too but you've been in Afghanistan and an adult. You can't imagine how much worse it is for a child… or even a teenager. I knew exactly what I had to say because I once wished that someone said it to me." John looks at him for a while.

"I'm sorry no one said it to you." He says and Sherlock smiled.

"Just one of the reasons you had to remind me what feelings are." Sherlock says.

 

The next day they eat breakfast together - what is not always the case because Sherlock is usually up really early and already working on experiments and John really isn't a morning person at all and Hamish is kind of in the middle. But today Sherlock waits because he wants to talk to his son.

"Hamish, why did you put yourself as bait?" He asks. Hamish looks at him, putting his fork down.

"Because I wanted to show you that I am able to solve cases… not only do the paperwork but actually capture the criminal." He says "And also you did that once… on the first case you and Dad had together." 

"We know you can do that, Hamish. Even though you failed this time." Sherlock says. 

"Then why don't you let me go on crime scenes with you?" He asks.

"Because it is dangerous, Hal." John says. "We want to protect you… to be honest it was my idea." 

"I do agree… it's just I'm more confident that we can keep you out of danger than your Dad." Sherlock adds.

"I agree with father." Hamish says quietly. 

"Still you won't come on cases until your Dad thinks it's safe…" Sherlock says.

"And when will that be?" Hamish asks.

"Well, probably never but I can't stop you when you're eighteen and still want to run around with your father." John says. Hamish smiles. 

"So three years?" He concludes. Sherlock nods and smiles at him.

 

"Well if it isn't freak Jr." Donavan sneered quietly as Hamish and Sherlock arrived at the Yard. 

"That is it." Sherlock hissed. "Donavan I have let you walk over me for decades, let you make your petty comments to feel superior to me since you are not good enough at your job and need to compensate, but I will not stand by as you call my SON a freak." 

"Oh and what would Freak Senior do?" She asked, crossing her arms at him. 

"I could kill you without leaving any forensic evidence or better yet frame your favourite fuck buddy Anderson for your murder or I will simply take the slightly more legal option of telling Lestrade that I will never help him again as long as you work here and we see whom he values more you or me." Sherlock said. Donavan unfolded her arms and tried to maintain as much of her dignity as possible as she retreated and let Sherlock and Hamish through to Lestrade. 

"Thank you, father." Hamish mumbled and Sherlock squeezed his shoulder briefly. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time but John told me it wasn't worth the trouble. That was before she insulted you." Sherlock smiled at his son who smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your precious time. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall boldly ask for one more moment of your day, please leave kudos or even a comment. They are greatly appreciated and nothing will go unread.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> P.S.: I would have definitely read this through again but I am lacking the time today and I already missed publishing two weeks ago so... here goes nothing.


End file.
